


How to Prank a Bunch of Murder-Savvy Teenagers Without Getting Chainsawed In Half

by rappedRomcoms



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, this is my first fic so i hope its not too ooc lmao, uhhhhhhhhh whomst the fucc likes pranks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rappedRomcoms/pseuds/rappedRomcoms
Summary: Dave finds a room filled with cameras on the meteor, and uses it to attempt to one up his good friend John at pranks. He had to get revenge for the Halloween party disaster somehow.( AU where the meteor crashed into Earth C and everyone lives there now. Pranking shenanigans will ensue, I swear. )Some of the meteor won't be accurate to the comic.





	How to Prank a Bunch of Murder-Savvy Teenagers Without Getting Chainsawed In Half

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this in a very sleep deprived state  
> he roled he's eyes

See, the thing about the meteor is that it's pretty fucking big. And with great size comes a lot of unexplored places, you guess. You're fairly surprised that Terezi hasn't gotten to all of it by now, and with all the newly assigned rooms you assumed that most of the place would be filled with tons of people. It's not though, and you find yourself wandering at three in the morning around a dark and new part of the meteor you now call your home.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you can't sleep for the life of you.

You had tried, obviously. You talked to your twin sister for a bit, but the conversation eventually tired down as she went to bed. Making some new beats was fun at first, but you lost motivation mid-song, and decided to retire that for the night too. You poked around with some dead animals in jars, but some of the contents spilled on you and you just got sticky. Also sad, because the jar that broke and poured it's contents over you contained one of your very favourite specimens. Rest in peace, you sad, dead bird.

Regardless of the previous activities of the night, you now find yourself walking through this strange part of this space rock. Opening rooms, you find mostly dust, except for one room where you find a pair of old, rotting legs covered in brown paint. What the fuck? Maybe this part of the meteor wasn't as uninhabited as you originally thought. Maybe there's this dude crawling around without his bottom half, and he really fucking wants his legs back. You wouldn't put it past anything. 

Entering another room, you find a javelin. The next room, some slabs covered in red, pink, and grey paint. Room after room, you find more shit that looks like it hasn't been touched in ages. A deck of something that looks suspiciously like Pokemon cards. A bunch of broken bows. A blue knitted hat. Broken shades.

Okay, this place is starting to freak you the hell out. Thinking back on it, maybe brown is a colour of troll blood. Maybe you just didn't know because whoever was here before died before you could meet them? You've heard stories of the fuckin' clown going batshit crazy, and sometimes you could hear Booboo the Fool in the vents, before he was trapped in the fridge. You know some wild stuff went on here before you came, and you think you just stumbled right into the remnants of it.

You decide to walk faster.

There's a few more rooms at the end of this section of the meteor, before another transportalizer. You're about to head back- you may be getting a bit scared, but you'll never admit it, of course- but something stops you in your tracks. As you stop, your cape whips around and slaps you in the face, because you just pulled a sharp turn to look directly into a room covered wall to wall in cameras.

You fly in. You're not risking some trapped-floor bullshit, and you hope whoever made this room didn't take into consideration a God of Time looking into their peeping hole. The cameras aren't in black and white, and they seem to be recording things. Looking closer, you can see... What the actual hell? You see your sister's room. You can see the "living room" of the meteor. Your own room shines back at you on a screen, and so do countless others. There's a room filled with random piles of trash, like horns and shit. The screens all have a small white orb with a faint glow of green around them.

Breaking these screens would be the logical thing to do. But apparently Strilondes don't know shit, because you're floating in this room dumbfounded. Who did this? How did they get here? Rose and Terezi would probably be all over this, trying to solve the mystery. You can't say you're not curious too. You should tell them, let everyone figure out what this room is-

Your eyes settle on the sleeping form of John Egbert.

You aren't the creeper type. In general, this makes you feel a bit strange, being able to look at all that's happening. You shouldn't use your newfound omnipotence to be a fucking creep, but seeing John reminds you of pranks, and pranks remind you of the Halloween party, and the Halloween party reminds you that you need to get revenge on that bucktoothed jokester sometime. And if you have a tool ready at the tips of your fingers, shouldn't you use it? You'd be one step ahead of the Crockerberts. You might never get a worm hidden in your headphones again. That'd be something, wouldn't it. And maybe you could use your timefuckery to help with the pranking, too, who knows. All you're saying is, you'll use this to prank John, and THEN you'll tell your twin and Terezi. Actually, maybe not Terezi; you don't want to inflict any PTSD flashbacks for any of the trolls, and you're pretty sure you're in the murder zone right now.

You still feel kind of uncomfortable with doing this, though. You feel like you should confide in Rose, but something's compelling you to keep this a secret for now.

Oh well, what could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was ok!! comments and criticism would be appreciated


End file.
